Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass  Rewrite
by Neoalfa
Summary: Ron goes to Yamanouchi for six months while Kim is dating Josh Mankey, determined to step up his game. Will he make it while he has to hide his skills and his Mystical Monkey Power? Another Badass Ron story. RxYxK.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Parting ways (Published: 04.06.12 – Beta: none)**

* * *

There are many ways one could start this story. When it came to those two, any point in time would do just fine. It could begin they day they met, or maybe the day she got stuck to a boy's lips or maybe even their first mission together.

Yes, any point in time would do, but for convenience sake this story should begin here.

"Ron, we need to talk."

Ugh. Scratch that. _This_ isn't the right point to end a story, much less to begin one. Yet, it strangely is.

Those four words were never a good thing to hear, even the ever-oblivious Ron Stoppable knew as much. When a girl says something like that to a boy, he should brace himself real tight because change was coming his way and it wouldn't be pleasant.

"What about KP?"

Yeah, what was the fuss all about? It's not like she was his girlfriend, _'just '_ her best friend for life. Why had she invited him to her house to without telling him the reason despite his insistance? Why was she fidgeting like that? She should have known by then that she could talk with him just about anything. Anything short of monthly womanly issues. That's was just gorchy

"About you and me and… Josh."

Ah-ah. Mankey. He should have known it. Anything just a vowel away from the horrid tree-huggers could never be a good thing when he was involved.

"Hmm? What does Josh have to do with you and me?"

"Ehm… You know that he and I are kinda… dating, right?"

Ah, yes. He had forgotten that. Ron Stoppable's brain preferred to remove unneeded and unpleasant memories. It was a failsafe mechanism to prevent any- _further_- trauma.

"Yeah, so?"

That was definitely not good. She was usually very upfront and when Ron had to coax the words out of her mouth they usually were things she thought he didn't want to hear.

She was also usually right about it. _'Usually'_ as in _'Every Single Time'_.

"And since we, as in you and me, are always hanging out together, well…."

"Yes? Come on KP. Just say it. What's the big deal?

"I… well… I kinda want… Oh damn it. Here. Ron we can't see each other anymore." Right. Imagine stabbing your own heart with and ice dagger. Can you imagine how cold and painful it would be? Good. Because that is not even remotely close to how Ron Stoppable felt at those words. "No, wait. That's not what I meant to say. That came out wrong."

"Whoa there, KP," he said. "Don't give me such a scare. Come on, what's this is all about?"

"I… I… I just don't know how to ask this to you. Ron… me and Josh are dating, ok? Now, you know I'm not exactly a normal girl, right? I'm an overachiever, a cheerleader and on top of that I do this saving the world thing with you. Well… I just… It's just… I think you might scare him…"

She was being serious. Hell, she looked scared out of her mind. It was probably the only reason why Ron didn't laugh his ass off at the notion of him being scary to someone else. That was absolutely ridiculous and he told her as much.

"Aw. Come on, KP. Did you hear yourself? Me, scary? Didn't you mean scared?"

"No Ron… you don't understand. We are always together. Like all the time. And I'm afraid that he might misunderstand our relationship and…"

Now, Ron Stoppable was definitely clueless but, despite common knowledge, not stupid. He could see where the conversation was going.

"So… Basically you are asking me to stay away from you from now on, right?"

"No… Yes. No. Just for a little while. Long enough for me and Josh to get more comfortable with each other, but…. I don't want to push you away… Ron our friendship is special. One of those things that happen to two people in a billion and… No boyfriend is worth our friendship so… if you are not okay with it then just forget I even asked you about this."

Now, Kim Possible believed what she said one hundred percent. Still that didn't change the fact that Ron was in a pretty sticky situation. What was he supposed to do? Being a crappy friend and tell her to forget about it? Stand in the way to her relationship with the guy she liked when she had been honest and upfront with the issue? Could he do that and still call himself her friend? Quite frankly he couldn't'.

He had to make a choice. One that would inevitably be painful, for him or for both.

Ron Stoppable was many things: a slacker, a wimp and a coward. He knew as much and he made no effort to deny it. He wasn't proud of it but he never once believed that he had what he needed to make things different. He had one thing, however, he had always been proud of. The firm knowledge that, in spite all of his phobia and lack of self-confidence, he would always have Kim Possible's back. It was the only thing he was good at and the only thing he would never give up.

Therefore, the choice was a no brainer to him. Between hurting himself and hurting Kim in any conceivable way he would always pick the first.

"Ron?" Kim's voice snapped him out of his thought.

"Ah. Wow," he breathed. "That's kinda… I mean… Yeah. I think I understand. Ok. I- I'm fine with it."

"Really? Oh Ron. ThankYouThankYouThankyou. You're the best friend I could ever hope to have," she said hugging him tightly.

"Ah. Think nothing of it, KP. Hey, you know I'm going to support you whatever you are going to do, right?" His selfness was rewarded with one of those beaming smiles of hers. That kind of smile that could make him jump of a plane without a parachute, more that any Puppy Dog Pout (PDP™) ever could. It was all the more hurtful to him. Yeah, despite what a random onlooker would think, Ron Stoppable wasn't simply crushing on her best friend. He was completely and utterly in love with one Kimberly Ann Possible. A girl he would never have for himself.

He was fine with it. It wasn't like he ever once thought she would look at him like that. He wasn't her friend because he hoped she would one day notice him and his feelings. He wasn't wired like that. If he had to step back so that she could be happy he would do suck it up and do it without a second thought.

"I know. Thanks Ron," she answered.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. Besides, we're still going to see each other on missions, right?"

Silence. Never a good thing.

"Err.. Ron? We need to talk about this too."

Well, what do you know? Despite any previous conventions, things could actually get worse.

"What? Is Mankey going to replace me on missions too?" Silence again. "Ah. So that's how it is. I see."

"Ron. It's not like that. He volunteered to come. He said that it would help us know each other better and…"

"Enough," he snapped, and Kim almost jumped back. Ron wasn't one prone to burst of anger, especially not to her. "It's fine, I said I'm all right with it." He took a couple of calming breaths. His entire world was getting turned upside down and he had just lost in only anchor. For the receptacle of phobias he was dealing with the situation with remarkable composure. "Fine. It's fine. Eh, this actually solves me another problem."

"Ah… What you mean? What problem?"

It was now Kimberly's turn to be worried. Ron was reacting way more maturely that she ever thought him capable of.

"You remember that exchange program I participated in some times ago?"

"The one in Japan?"

"That one," he answered. "I've been asked to participate again, for a longer time. I was going to turn them down 'cause, you know, I thought that you needed me here for the missions but now… Well, since we are going to be separated from each other for a while we might be serious about it."

"How much is _longer_? Two weeks? A month?"

He shook his head.

"It's for six months, KP."

Call it fate, call it Karma but turnabout's fair. In spite of what one could think, Kim Possible had deep rooted feelings, if not romantic in nature, for her blonde haired friend. He had been the only absolute constant in her life, be it at school or dodging death rays and bottomless pitfalls. He was there for her. He had always been for almost fourteen years and now he was about to leave for a period of time most teenagers never even bothered to measure. Six months were a lifetime when you had something by your side every single day of your life.

Now, she was finding herself in the same situation as he was just moment priors. She knew him well enough. She knew the importance he gave to their friendship. He had dropped a job he loved so that he could rescue her from a situation he had put herself into and never even asked for a thank you in return. He had even used his pay to buy her the coat she wanted so much.

She knew that if he asked him to stay in Middleton so that she could easily reach him if she needed his support he would do just that. She just couldn't bring herself to be _that_ selfish.

"That long? I… I'm really going to miss you Ron," she finally settled to say.

"Yeah. I guess I'm going to miss you too, but… Maybe it's for the best."

"Maybe. Will you… Will you call me?"

"I… The school is pretty isolated. They have this strict policy to keep students focused, so the only phone is for emergencies. I… I can write you sometimes. Not very often, though."

"Write? Yes… that would be great. I… Oh Ron. I'm… I'm so sorry about this. I'm being selfish. I'm going to tell Josh…"

"No! No, KP. It's okay. I don't want you to give up on this for my sake. I'm going to be ok. Besides, I think we need some kind of break from each other. I mean, we always been together since we were little. Maybe we should see how the world looks while the other isn't around."

"O… OK, Ron. Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. I… I need to be my own person, maybe grow up a little while I'm at it. Just promise me one thing, Kim."

"Anything, Ron."

"If you ever find yourself in trouble, of any kind, make Wade contact me. I'll make sure to be reachable for emergencies. Just call and I'll be here in a jiffy. "Ron, I can't ask you to…"

"I know. I'm the one asking you. Just promise me, KP."

"I… I… Oh Ron you are the best," she exclaimed. "I promise. If I ever find myself in a bad sitch. I'll make sure to let you know."

"Good. Then… I should really go, now. If I have to leave I need to prepare a lot of stuff. There's a ton of paperwork to stay abroad for so long."

"Yes. I guess so. Then… When are you leaving?"

"In a week. Will I see you before I leave?"

"Sure. I'll come with you at the airport, ok?"

"Thanks. I got to go now. Lot of stuff to do," he said standing up a heading to the door. "See ya, KP."

"Ron," she stopped him, "you know I could have never saved the world without you, right?"

He turned a little and smiled at her. An honest, sincere smile.

"Thanks KP, but I think you would have managed anyway. You can do anything, after all."

And with those last words he left the Possibles' household for the last time in a long while.

As he walked back to his house he was taken by a storm of different emotions.

Fear and sadness, but also excitement and determination.

For the first time in his life and unknown path was opening up in front of him and he was determined to make the best out of it. Silently he vowed to himself to come back stronger that he was. Strong enough to say the words he couldn't speak. Strong enough to tell her how important she was to him, even if he could never have her for himself.

Setting himself on a difficult path of personal change and self-growth, Ron Stoppable stepped toward an uncertain future.

* * *

Author Notes:

Yep. It's a rewrite. I decided to revive this story. Plot bunnies have been tormenting me for a while now, but they weren't really enough to make me go back to this story. I also needed to go back to the original Ron since the one in _Identities_ is getting farther from his Essential Rankness due to some pretty angsty events. I will also probably rewrite Identities too. I came a long way from a year ago when I first started writing a story in a foreign language and looking back I'm both pleased and horrified with myself. I know most people would rather read new chapters but I really need to renew my works, least I lose interest in them. Pride is a major motivation to me and I can't really put myself to work on a story that looks ugly in my own eyes.

Thanks for putting up with my whims.

As usual reviews are more than welcome. The original story will be deleted once this one reaches the same point. Make sure to subscribe to this one too.

Also, I decided to improve the quality of my writing by actually having a steady beta. Anyone up for the job feel free to PM me at any given time.

Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – One Behind, One Ahead (Published: 04.12.12 – Beta: A very odd fellow)**

* * *

She didn't come.

It wasn't her fault. A mission came up all of a sudden, and she had to go. Saving the world logically took priority over everything else. Ron knew that it couldn't be helped, but it sure sucked to leave without even a last goodbye.

His parents, as per usual, were busy elsewhere and didn't think about telling him beforehand. He had to grab a taxi and go to the airport by himself. He stood there, waiting for the last call to his flight, hoping that she would make it and be there to greet him at the last possible moment.

When he finally resigned himself, he pulled his backpack and boarded the plane, without bothering to look back.

Taking his seat, he allowed himself to look out of the window. Leaving everything and everyone he knew behind for such a long time was probably the scariest thing he ever did. Even knowing he was going to be among friends didn't help him much. There were just too many different things between Middleton and Yamanouchi that he didn't even bother to list them, although no KP and no Bueno Nacho were at the forefront of his mind.

The latter he could do without even if he didn't want to. The first he HAD to do without especially because he didn't want to.

People had a lot of negative opinions about Ronald Dean Stoppable, and most of them were absolutely right, but despite common knowledge he was quite a deep person, even if people usually chalked it up as him being odd.

But he was a deep person, even if he played stupid for convenience's sake, and was quite aware that his relationship with Kim had become a fundamental part of his life. Too much to actually be healthy. Being good friends was all fine and good, but he came to realize he was too dependent on her.

He didn't like it, but he had to be away from her; especially during this time when she was to be necessarily detached from him. Not seeing her for six months was preferable than to see her every day and not speaking to her. He honestly didn't want her getting used to give him the cold shoulder.

No, leaving was the best option available and a chance to make something out of himself while he still could. He couldn't deny that his reputation as a slacker was well deserved. It wasn't going to be easy, that much was clear, but six months on top of a mountain with no distraction whatsoever would definitely do the job.

Or drive him even more insane.

Ah, what's life without a little excitement, after all?

* * *

Kim Possible sat on her bed, knees tight against her chest.

Despite her best efforts she didn't make it in time and Ron's flight left before she even got to the airport.

Now he was gone and would not be back for six months.

Six months is a very long time for a teenager. Long enough to grow up, long enough to change, long enough to forget.

Just the thought of her best friend forgetting about her was enough to send a chilling sensation down her spine and into her stomach.

It was a cold, gripping sensation of fear she was completely unfamiliar with. For someone used to living on the edge, being scared by something so immaterial was a frightening thing in his own right.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why am I feeling like this?" She asked to no one as she paced in her room, hugging her Pandaroo in an attempt to get rid of her fears like they were nightmares and she was a child afraid of the dark. The plushy itself was a gift from Ron. A limited edition he went to great lengths to find, only to give to Kimberly as a birthday gift. It never failed to bring her a small measure of comfort. Not this time though.

"It's ridiculous. Ron's not going to forget me just because he's going to stay in Japan for six months. We've been friends for over ten years. What's a mere six months compared to that?"

She said that to herself, but words were just that. They held no reassurance, no proof. The only absolute fact was that Ron had left and wouldn't be back for a long time. They had never been apart for that long. The longest had been when he went at Camp Wannaweep for the summer and that was, what? One, two weeks? Even that small amount seemed an eternity back then.

"Kimmie? Are you all right?" Her mother's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. The concerned mother poked her head inside the room from the trap door. Ann Possible wasn't a successful brain surgeon for nothing. She was a very sharp woman who held the well being of her children as her top priority. She didn't miss the signs of her daughter's distress when she returned home.

"Sure mom, everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

Her tone of voice wasn't nearly as firm as she thought it was.

"Oh, I wouldn't know. Maybe it's because you're hugging Pandaroo like a lifeline, or maybe it's because we'll need to change the floorboard if you keep walking back and forth like that. Pick you choice." Kim huffed at her mother observation skills. "Do you want to talk about it? Is this about Josh?"

With another sigh she sat on the bad, still hugging the plushy. "It's about Ron," she admitted.

"Missing him already?"

"Yes. No. Sorta. I was just thinking… what if he doesn't come back?"

"Why wouldn't he come back, Kim?"

"He going to be there for six months, mom. He's going to make new friends and… I'm sure he was crushing on a girl while he was there the last time. What if he finds a girlfriend and decides to stay there?"

Ann Possible tapped her lips with a finger. "Hmm. I can see you point. Ron's sixteen. He should have developed a healthy interest in the opposite gender by now, but what makes you think he wouldn't prefer to find a girlfriend here, in his hometown?"

"Uhm.. I don't want to sound mean but I don't think he ever could," she said with an hint of shame.

"Why would that be?"

"He has too much of a reputation here in Middleton. You know how Bonnie always belittle him in public? Well, most girls our age just take everything she says as gospel, and she always calls him a loser so…"

"I see. Then, it's a good thing he went to Japan. A nice boy like him deserves to live in a place where he's appreciated. Shouldn't you be happy for him if that was to happen?"

"I guess," Kim admitted begrudgingly, "but…"

"But what Kimberly? I understand that you would miss him very much, but even if he were to live all of his life within arm's reach from you he would eventually make a family for himself. Did you expect to be at the top of his priority forever perhaps?"

Actually, even if she never voiced the thought even in her own head, she always lived her life with the certain knowledge that Ron would be there for her.

"I… I guess I did," she admitted with a hint of shame in her voice.

"I'm not trying to say that the two of you should grow apart, far from it. You and Ron have been there for each other through things most people never get to experience. I don't think for a moment that he would disappear from your life even if he was to live abroad. You know very well that he would swim across the ocean if you needed him right?"

That was ridiculous. No sane man would ever swim across the entire ocean but... Oddly, she had no problem with picturing Ron challenging the waves to get to her. In fact she was certain that, if she needed him to, he would jump through the very flames of Hell to get to her. It was a comforting and warm thought.

"And what would his girlfriend or future wife say if he was to drop everything and come to my help? I don't think anyone would be fine with her man running to another woman's side on a regular basis."

"I don't believe that either," her mother laughed.

"It's not funny, mom," Kim protested.

"I think it is," she retorted. "You give Ron too little credit."

"Uh? How so?"

"That boy, no, that young man has too many flaws for me to count. He's lazy, weak-willed, and not too bright either…"

"Hey!"

"…but," Ann continued disregarding her daughter protests, "he always had his heart in the right place. If he was to pick a woman, she would be someone who shared his desire to keep loved ones safe. I could bet everything I have that any girlfriend of Ron would be right at his side when he came to help you. I can guarantee you that."

Kim blinked. Twice. She never tried to imagine a girlfriend for Ron. He never fit any sort of standard and all of the girls she knew had pretty high ones. In fact she never actually pictured Ronald as a man in her mind. Sure, he was a male, but a man?

But he was a man, Kimberly had to admit at least that to herself. He was a man and he would eventually find himself a woman. Would he just settle for a nice looking piece of meat? Of course he wouldn't. Ron was the kind of guy that played with a crippled guy in a wheelchair like it was a normal occurrence and not out of pity. If a girl managed to turn his head for longer than it would take for him to overrule his hormones, then she would have to be a wonderful person inside. Maybe a little odd, perhaps even a nutcase, but definitely a good person too. Ron wouldn't mesh with anyone that wasn't really good inside.

Kim smiled, genuinely so. Her mother was right. Ron was too much of a good person to leave her behind for a girl who couldn't appreciate a friendship that lasted over ten years.

"You're right, mom. Ron would never turn his back to anyone who needed him."

"He wouldn't," her mother agreed. "But you need also to keep this in mind. No man can stay that much away from everything he know and return completely unchanged. The next time you see him, don't take everything for granted. You'll have to try and get to know him all over again, even if you know that he's already a very good person."

That was another thing to think about. Ron would inevitably change, but how? No matter how much she tried, she couldn't picture him being anything different from the goofy boy she knew all of her life.

* * *

On the other side of an ocean, Ron Stoppable retrieved his luggage and made his way out of the airport. Glancing at his wristwatch with little patience, courtesy of the jet-lag and a loudly snoring passenger, he didn't notice a figure approaching stealthy from behind.

"Greetings, Stoppable-san."

"DAAAAH! Yori," he shouted in surprise, nearly jumping out of his skin. "You scared the beejezus outta me. Don't do it again."

"My apologies, Stoppable-san. I did not mean to scare you," she said bowing lightly. "Welcome back to Japan. How was your trip?"

"Thanks Yori, it's good to be back. The trip could have been gone better. I didn't manage to get a wink of sleep and now my internal clock is all messed up."

"I'm glad you accepted our invitation, thought I must admit it surprised me. I believed that you would not leave your friends for such a long period of time," she said as a statement, but with a tone laced with curiosity.

"Well, it turned out that I took a few too many things for granted. Coming here sounded like a good idea to clear my head a little and maybe learn some neat ninja stuff."

They boarded the bus to the village at the base of the mountain where the school was located while they spoke.

"You seem quite eager to start your training," she observed. "I remember you were not too fond of physical activities."

"Ah, got that right you did," he laughed, "but I actually thought it was nearly about time for me to make something out of myself. I did a lot of thinking lately, and I don't remember ever doing anything I could say I am proud of."

"Stoppable-san, you have too little faith in yourself," Yori protested. "Were you not the one who saved my life from the likes of Monkey Fist? There is much potential in you."

"Even worse," he said dejectedly, "I never did anything with that potential. I just let it there to get dust for so long even I forgot it was there in the first place."

"I do not believe that is the case. I followed your exploits through the world with Possible-san. You did good for many people out there."

"Is that so? Do you know how many of those people remember my name or that I was even there? Zero."

"Are you doing this for the glory then?" Yori asked with a frown.

"What? Nah, who cares about that? It's not that I'm unhappy with helping people but not having even one person remember my name made me wonder if I was ever really needed in the first place. I found out last week I actually really wasn't nearly as needed as I thought I was."

"Hm? What do you mean by that, Stoppable-san?"

"Never mind. There's not really much to tell. I just understood that I needed a change for myself, and here I am."

Yori didn't push the subject, realizing that he wasn't comfortable with talking about it yet. She was only glad that he was there, apparently for his own betterment. She always thought he had courage and potential in spades, but he never seemed convinced of it. Maybe, now that he was going to be staying there with her, she could show him how much he was appreciated on that side of the ocean.

The bus ride was quiet, and Yori allowed Ron to catch a little sleep. He looked like he hadn't slept well for quite some time, not only during the flight. Whatever happened in Middleton must have shaken him badly. It must have been something really big, at least by Ron's standards, to trouble him so.

To tell the truth, after his first arrival at Yamanouchi the previous year, the school kept a discreet eye on him. After having confirmed his Mystical Monkey Powers, they made sure to confirm his character as well. While he wasn't an example of hard-working man, he was at the very least a good-natured individual. His most remarkable trait was his ability to shrug off other people's ill opinions about him and keep going on the path he had chosen for himself. It was unsettling to see him so dejected.

Yes, he was lazy and a quitter, there was no denying it, but for all of his faults he usually put himself in harm's way to protect his friends. He was a person who put other people's well being ahead of his own. A real diamond in the rough. She was sad to see that he was hurt, but she was also glad that he decided to react by improving himself rather than sulking around.

Perhaps with her support he could finally begin to believe in himself. She would certainly do her best in that regard.

* * *

"Here we are, Stoppable-san," Yori said while Ron unloaded his luggage from the bus. Still a little dizzy, he looked at the mountain peak.

"Yep, just like I remembered. Let me guess. It will be our honor to walk, right?"

"Most certainly, Stoppable-san. It is good that you still remember the proper behavior. Let us go now. Sensei has been waiting eagerly for your arrival, we should not make him wait any more than needed."

"He has been waiting for me? Why?"

"He has really been looking forward to your training. It has been many centuries since the last Mystical Monkey Master walked the Earth."

"M-Monkey Master? Is Fiske here too? Aww, man. Why can't I ever get a break?"

"No, Stoppable-san. Fiske-teme did not show himself at Yamanouchi. If he actually did something as foolish as showing his face that our school he wouldn't have lived long enough to regret it."

"Ah-whew. Then what is this Monkey *shudder*Master thing you were talking about?"

It wasn't like he really wanted to know, but hey, when monkeys were involved it was better if he kept his guard up.

"I believe it's better if we leave any further explanation to Sensei. I am afraid I have already said too much."

"Well then, the sooner we start the sooner we'll get there. I've never been particularly fond of walking steep mountain paths at night," he said as he flung his backpack on his shoulder.

"That is the spirit, Stoppable-san," Yori said approvingly.

"Yori, do me a favor, would you? Cut the Stoppable-san thingy. I'm just Ron, okay?"

She pondered his request for a moment, before nodding with a smile. "I think I can do that, Ron-kun."

With that agreement they began climbing on the trail that led to the top of the mountain.

'Even the road up to that place is steep,' Ron thought as he followed Yori. He didn't notice that he hadn't looked behind even once from the moment he stepped on the airplane. For the first time in his life he was focused solely on what laid ahead.

* * *

A/N: not much to be said about this one. Changed Kim's approach to the situation from the orginal.

Please send your regards to A very odd fellow for beta-ing this chapter.

I'll try to keep a steady flow of updates for this story (1 chapter every two weeks) as I don't apply the rule of minum 4k words for chapter I usually use for my other fics.

As usual reviews (both positive and negative) are very much welcome.

Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The path ahead (published:05.20.2012 Beta: A Very Odd Fellow)**

Ron Stoppable was the textbook definition of a quitter. The kind of guy that would drop something as soon as it became even slightly difficult. He knew it and he didn't care.

He used not to care.

Life is a wondrous thing, you know? It teaches you a great deal of stuff, usually too late to do anything positive with it. How funny is that?

Not much if you asked Ron.

But it wasn't like he could complain. Not too much anyway. He was fully aware that he was solely responsible for the recent turns of his life. Not trying, Sensei would tell him, is much worse than trying and failing.

It was with that knowledge in mind that he made his way up to the mountain peak where the school stood, carrying both his and Yori's luggage.

…

What? Would you let a lady carry her bags by herself? What kind of guy are you? Nevermind that said lady could whoop his ass blindfolded and with both hands tied behind her back. It was a matter of principle.

Of course, all the good principles in the world didn't make things any easier for the blond haired teenager, but then again, all trainings have to begin somewhere. Might as well suck it up and get on with it.

Finally, the seemingly eternal climb - you don't call _that _a walk - reached its destination.

"Here we are Ron-kun. Welcome back to Yamanouchi."

"Thanks _*whee* _it's good _*anf* _to be back," wheezed the wimpy teenager as he dropped the luggage and himself on the ground, failing miserably at maintaining any form of dignity or composure.

Yori on her part wasn't even sweating from the walk – she didn't call _that _a climb – and looked worried at her friend's behavior.

"Are you all right? You look a little… how do you say it … under the weather?"

"Just _*anf* _fine. No _*anf* _worries."

"If you say so, Ron-kun. Come, let's go inside. Sensei was eager to meet you. We should not make him wait."

"Of _*anf* _course. That would be _*anf* _impolite."

"Exactly. When Sensei summons you, it's your honor to answer."

Pulling himself up he walked past the gates, right behind the Asian beauty. Boy, her firmly shaped bottom was a good incentive for Ron to keep up the pace despite the adverse path.

What? Did you think that Ron was above such thoughts? Think again. Just like any other hormone-driven teenager, he was quite appreciative of any attractive girl's assets. No good looking girl is safe from a randy boy's overactive imagination.

Tara? Of course. Crystal? You can bet on it. Kim? Well, duh. Bonnie? Oh he _entertained _himself plenty by thinking about ways he'd get back at her for all the crap she gave him if he could. It always involved little clothing and lots of begging, and not on his part for a change. And let us not even mention Shego. The green skilled villainess played a great part in his dreams, with her snug jumpsuit of her and whatnot. Truly, evil has never been so HOT without involving bursts of plasma.

He shook his head free of those thought as his eyes registered the presence of the elderly teacher just in front of them. The aged martial artist and Principal of the ninja school was waiting for them at the gates.

"We are back, honorable Sensei," Yori greeted with a polite bow.

"That you are. Welcome home, child, and welcome back, Stoppable-san."

"It's good to be back," Ron agreed bowing like Yori. "Thank you for having me, Sensei."

"Not at all, Stoppable-san. Thank you, for accepting our offer. Truth to be told, I did not expect you to do so."

"Ah, Yori said the same thing to me earlier. Is it really so strange?"

"Do not take offense, Stoppable-san, but the last time I saw you, you weren't too inclined to continue your education with us. I believe that our lifestyle did not quite match yours."

"Eh, you got that right," he admitted sheepishly.

"Then please, Stoppable-san, tell us what changed. What made you reconsider your initial choice."

Ron demeanor shifted. He stood a little straighter and his usually vacant stare became a little more focused.

"Things changed back home," he confessed. "Nothing earth shattering, mind you, but it got me thinking."

"Oh?" The elder inquired with a lifted eyebrow.

"It made me realize, no, forced me to admit that I need to change. Far too long I've been sitting back and watching the world spin around me without doing anything. I know that there's no guarantee that it's going to make a difference, but I can't just sit back and watch anymore while something precious slips through my fingers. There are things I want to protect and things that I can't give up without a fight."

"That is indeed an admirable intention, but was there really need for you to cross the ocean and leave behind your life as you knew it? You could have stayed and made things different back in Middleton."

"No. I'm too weak for that. I don't have the discipline to do it on my own. I need guidance, Sensei, and no one back home could understand that. It would be far too easy to fall back into old habits. I needed a clean cut with the past."

"To be able of admitting such a thing is already a solid first step, Stoppable-san, but I still have to question how strong your resolve actually is. As you know, life at Yamanouchi is far from easy. It could be even called extreme by your standards. If you have anything less than absolute certainty about this course of action, please do not step past this gate."

"Are you trying to make me quit before even getting started, Sensei?"

"Not at all. I merely want you to be fully aware that once you are past these walls there will be no turning back. I will not allow you to quit Stoppable-san."

"Harsh," Ron commented without humor in his voice.

"Such is the way of the Shinobi. Go back now, and nothing will change for you. Remain, and be ready to be crushed into dust. What will it be, Stoppable-san?"

They stared at each other for a moment that seemed to stretch for an eternity. To his credit Ron didn't give any outward sign of his inner turmoil. Every fiber in his body screamed for him to turn back and get out of there while he could. His instincts, honed through years of escaping from all adversities, were blazing at full power for him to run.

Any normal person would have stepped back and left at that point.

Ronald Stoppable was anything but.

Without another word he walked past his teacher and pushed the sturdy gates open. He didn't turn back as he stepped beyond the walls or he would have seen Yori's beaming smile and Sensei's satisfied one.

-oOo-

The old teacher watched his new student with pride. There was much work to be done to bring that hidden diamond to the light, and even more so to polish it from its rough state. It had been a long time since he felt such a sense of anticipation in regard of one of his students' training and he intended to savor it to its fullest.

And the best part was the he wouldn't have to lift a finger for it. Tortur… –training young, promising students really was his life's calling.

-oOo-

Somewhere across the ocean another teacher felt like grinning broadly without any particular reason. He had the distinct feeling that somebody was about to give Ron Stoppable the treatment he deserved.

And needed.

-oOo-

Ron Stoppable felt a shiver run down his spine. He could have sworn that somebody was having thoughts about him that would have sent him running if he ever got to know them.

Perhaps it was a monkey.

Yeah, monkeys would do that.

Evil things they were.

Fucking primates.

-oOo-

"Achooo!"

"Are you feeling all right, sir?" The ever faithful butler, Bates, asked his master.

"I might be coming down with a cold," Montgomery Fiske aka Monkey Fist admitted, "but for some reason I cannot explain I think it's all Ron Stoppable's fault."

"Of course, sir," the butler agreed. It was always Stoppable's fault for everything that was wrong in his master's life. At least according to the monkey-limbed lord. Who was he to disagree with his employer?

-oOo-

"What's wrong Kimmie-cub? You look a little pale."

"I'm okay dad," the ever spunky teen hero replied, "just for a moment I had the feeling that Ron was in trouble."

"Ron must have barely arrived at that school of his," Dr. James Timothy Possible said from behind his copy of the Middleton Inquirer.. Even he can't get in trouble that fast."

"You're right. Besides, Ron can take care of himself. It's not like this is the first time he's gone to Japan on his own. Also, I don't think anything can possiblely top Camp Wannaweep. If he lived through that, he's going to be just fine. No such a thing as lake mutants over there."

"Eh. There wasn't anything like lake mutants when I was in school. Nor any other kind of mutants for that matter," he said before taking another sip of coffee from his mug.

It was just another day in the Possible's household.

Kim finally relaxed. She was just being too apprehensive. Ron would be just fine.

-oOo-

ONE MONTH LATER

Ron Stoppable wasn't fine by any stretch of the imagination. He was so far from it that he would have needed one of MrDrP's space rockets to get anywhere near being fine.

His body ached in places he didn't know he had and his stomach felt like a black hole.

Well, his stomach always felt like a black hole, only this time there was no Bueno Nacho to make up for it. Yamanouchi cuisine, for all the quality it had, just didn't make up for quantity. He was having serious withdrawal issues. What would he have given for a Grande sized Naco with extra cheese right there and then.

But there was no such a thing in a ten miles radius, and even if there was he didn't have the strength to lift a finger, much less to crawl over there.

Sensei certainly lived up to his word. The first week at Yamanouchi was the closest thing to Hell he ever experienced in his life up to that point. Even Camp Wannaweep wasn't as bad. Sure, the camping site was scary but Yamanouchi was _painful _for a whole different set of reasons. The food being the last of them.

For one thing, there was the ungodly hour he was forced to wake up. Four in the morning was too early by anyone's standard. Then there was the morning jog, as the students called it. How they managed to consider a nearly vertical climb at such a high altitude a mild run he couldn't begin to fathom.

He had a break after that, only to spend the morning studying normal school material. Though, from what he could gather, the Japanese school system and course load was a lot worse than his own. It managed to make him miss the boring ranting of Mr. B back home, and that was saying something.

After that he had to fight for his lunch. Literally.

He had to steal food from the lunch lady using their chopsticks while the other students tried to stop him.

Of course that was something they did for everyone, but he was the only one to fail. It was only thanks to Yori's kindness that he actually had anything to eat the first two days. Needless to say he learned to handle those cursed sticks very quickly and finally managed to get his own food by the end of the fifth day.

Only to discover that they were going easy on him all that time and he was back to square one.

Empty stomached he had to face the afternoon classed, which consisted of basic martial arts and other ninja stuff. Of course that meant, considering his complete lack of talent and previous training, that his lessons were customized for him.

To his surprise, he learned faster than he imagined. The miracle of having a dedicated teacher and a personalized course.

The day continued in such a manner till late into the evening, when the students were ushered to their rooms after a much needed bath and a light dinner.

The first week was pure hell, and he collapsed in his futon before had even completely laid down.

In all honesty he didn't believe he could survive six months like that. Of course the thought of giving up crossed his mind frequently, (five times per second) but he didn't want to turn back on his word. He knew that if he ran away from a trial he had chosen for himself, he would never accomplish anything in life.

He had to endure even if it sucked big time.

"Ron-kun? Are you still awake?"

Yori's voice called him from right behind the door of his room. After he arrived at Yamanouchi, he hadn't a chance to speak with her, considering how knackered he was at the end of the day and with her having different classes.

"Yeah. Come in, Yori."

She slid the door open and walked inside. She was wearing the white yukata commonly used when classes were not in session. Ron had a difficult time not to let his eyes wander.

She sat seiza on the ground, while he sat cross-legged. He still couldn't manage to sit Japanese-style and really couldn't figure out why they had to come up with such a difficult way of sitting. Couldn't they just use chairs like everybody else?

"Ron-kun, are you listening to me?"

"Eh. Sorry Yori, I spaced out for I moment."

"I noticed that," she chuckled. "If you are tired I will come back another time."

"Nah. I've got to get used to this. It's been a month already. At least I don't pass out as soon as I get in my room anymore."

"True. I remember coming to see you before, only to find you unconscious somewhere on the floor."

"Gha! So it really happened. I had convinced myself that I was so tired that I didn't remember getting to bed . Was it you who put me under the covers? How embarrassing."

"Not at all. It was my honor to assist you."

"Meh. I'm glad you're helping me out. I don't think I could make it on my own."

"You underestimate yourself too much, Ron-kun. You have been doing greatly."

Ron looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"Yori, I suck at this," he said widening his arms as to encompass the entirety of the school.

"That is true," Yori admitted mercilessly. "But I wasn't talking about your training. I was referring to your behavior."

"What about it? I didn't call someone else by first name, did I? I didn't know it was considered impolite until you told me. Honestly."

"Oh, Ron-kun, you are too funny. It was not that much of a bother."

"Yeah? I still felt like the biggest idiot on Earth when you told me that only family and close friends call each other by first name without suffix."

"Do you not consider me a friend?"

"Of course I do, Yori. You don't even have to ask."

"Then you have no reason to be embarrassed. You have always been a friend through action more than words. If anyone has gained the right to call me by my first name that would be you."

"Eh eh," he chuckled scratching his head in embarrassment. "You flatter me too much, Yori. So what is that you wanted to tell me?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to congratulate with you?"

"Eh? What for? Seriously, Yori. I haven't done anything worthy of praise."

"I believe you are wrong this time, Ron-kun. It is not much about what you have done but about what you have not done? Everyone noticed and talk about it."

"What? What is it?"

"Ron-kun, in the past four weeks you have not uttered a single word of complaint despite the monstrous training you have been put through."

"Well duh, Yori," Ron said immediately. "How is that any impressive. No one around here ever even bother to complain about anything."

"You do not understand," Yori shook her head. "Not one of us was trained so harshly. We all came here at a much younger age and fine tuned our bodies and skills slowly through the years. Even then many of us found it difficult to withstand. Kami-sama knows I did."

"You? Come on Yori," he laughed, "you don't have to say that just to encourage me. I just can't imagine you going through the training with anything but grace and perfection. Who do you think you're fooling?"

Yori fought, hard and valiantly, but ultimately failed at keeping back her blush. It wasn't so much the compliments; she was used to them from the male half of the student body. Rather, it was the simple sincerity he said them with. He was so obviously wording his honest opinion that his own brain failed to realize the situation. If he did know just what he was saying he would have been so tongue-tied that Houdini himself wouldn't have been able to untie him.

Yes, he was an idiot like that.

"I am absolutely serious," she protested, "I found it difficult and struggled through it, just like everyone else did. We are all amazed that you are able of keeping up with such treatment in silence."

"Oh. Eh-eh. I don't know what to say. I guess I was just too tired to even think about whining. Seriously, it's no big."

"Be it as it may, the effort you are putting into it is worthy of praise. Do not look down on yourself so much, Ron-kun. You are way better than what give yourself credit for."

"I don't know about that Yori, but thank you for telling me."

"If you really want to thank me, then please trust my words and believe in yourself as much as I do."

"…I will."

"That is all I can ask. Goodnight Ron-kun."

"Goodnight Yori."

The raven haired girl stood and left the room, leaving behind a befuddled young man.

Ron Stoppable didn't know exactly what to think. He was puzzled by this strange new feeling coursing through his body. Suddenly he didn't feel tired anymore and the thought of waking up the next morning wasn't as dreadful is it had been for the past month.

Not knowing what it was, but not disliking it either, he turned in for the night. Only months afterward would he think about that particular moment and realize that it was the first night since his arrival he hadn't dreamt of Kimberly.


End file.
